DUMB Channel
Brief Info blah blah History Humble Beginnings Mr.Mister Scott says that He and his Drew haev been making videos since 2012 they just havent all been made public. When asked about his first creations he answered with "Me and Drew made our first videos when I got my first camera somewhere around 2012. It was Drew sitting there with a dollar store guitar that he couldn't play pretending to sing a Tim Hawkins song...it was glorious." When asked about the birth of the Channel Mr. Mister Scott said this "Department of Useless Media Brainwashing was initially started as a parody of a News Station. With Phil as the self important anchor, Isaac as the timid assistant, and Gymf (before he became dumber than Patrick Star) as the sportscaster." Then went on to say they "left that idea when we realized that we didn't know much about News Stations and that Phil and the gang could have more adventures unemployed." Vimeo Era The Dumb crew started releasing content in August 17th of 2012 when they released Pop Rockefeller to Vimeo. The Videos they uploaded are as follows... * Pop Rockefeller (August 17th 2012) * The Intruder Ep.1 (January 26th 2013) (1) * A Shtolen Puppy (April 23rd 2013) * Merry Christmas (2013) (December 27th 2013) * Pop Rockefeller's 2nd Hit Single (February 23rd 2014) * Dont Leave Your Children Unattended (February 24th 2014) * Why Johnny Cant Read (February 25th 2014) * St.Peter (Bloopers released, March 12th 2014) (2) * Merry Christmas (2014) (December 30th 2014) And more, Scott has said that there are videos that were not made public and that they wont come out into the spotlight any time soon. (2) St.Peter was the first DUMB video that was a 20 minute production but due to lack of permission from all the actors they never made it public. Maybe one day they will bless us with a private viewing the video. (1) Scott has said there have been a total of 4 Intruder videos recorded but same as St.Peter there wasn't permission from all those involved to make it public therefore has been made private to "collecting dust on the shelves" The end of the Vimeo Era being "Merry Christmas (2014)". Old YouTube Era / D.U.M.B. Era This is the Milestone where DUMB finally moved to YouTube and left Vimeo behind in search of a bigger audience. They made their mark by re-uploading "Merry Christmas 2014" onto their YouTube account from their Vimeo. The Other Videos they released are as follows... * Merry Christmas 2014 (January 27th 2015) * Fight Scene 1 (February 10th 2015) * The Best Bye (February 20th 2015) * FoodSins (CinemaSins Parody) (June 24th 2015) * Merry Christmas 2015 (November 21st 2015) During this Era the Cast at DUMB went through a phase where they searched for what they wanted to be at the same time toying with the idea of character creation. (Why they created a new channel instead of sticking with the old one is something I will look into -Alvin) DUMB Channel Era / Modern Era Here is where the present catches up with us. This is the current Era of DUMB. They created this account on September 10th of 2016 when Presumably Scott or Luke (I'll Fact check this later -Alvin) accidentally put their grocery List as their About section of the Channel. Their first video was posted 3 days later on September 13th of 2016. The classic video we all know and Love. The Earl of Sandwich. Since the first day it has accumulated 544 views on its own being the main reason DUMB Channel has 907 views overall (As of today). The Videos they have released are as follows... * The Earl of Sandwich (September 13th 2016) * Classic (November 8th 2017) * Merry Christmas 2017 (December 19th 2017) * Fruity Visitors (May 23rd 2018) And hopefully we have many more Episodes in the future! If the cast is reading this Thank You so much for all the laughs and good quality content. I hope you all never stop doing this and will always enjoy making these films. No matter how detailed they are just have fun. If they aren't fun they become a chore. Any Additional info is appreciated!!! Category:Channels